1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries which are not. Types of secondary batteries include a low-capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack and typically used for small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, and a high-capacity battery including dozens of battery cells connected to one another and typically used as a motor-driving power source, such as for hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, or electric scooters.
A secondary battery may include an electrode assembly, a case accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap plate coupled to a top portion of the case.